


Black Hill song fics

by Dancing_Bean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Bean/pseuds/Dancing_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff drabbles based on songs<br/>Some will be MCU, some will be AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Are You With Me? - Lost Frequencies

Maria hung back a little. The street was busy, filled with holiday makers and locals, and she had never quite managed to become comfortable in large crowds. Natural reticence honed by years of being alert for threats. Natasha brushed a hand over the small of her back and stepped in front, beckoning her forwards with a teasing smirk. Rolling her eyes Maria followed, consciously relaxing her muscles and doing her best to enjoy the sights and sounds surrounding them.

The night air was humid, thick with salt from the sea. Natasha was wearing a loose, flowing skirt and a top that clung and exposed toned shoulders. She threaded her fingers through Maria's, thumb occasionally brushing over her palm. Her hips swayed slightly, almost involuntarily to the music that spilled out of the bars lining the beach front. It was barely perceptible but to Maria, as familiar with the rhythms of Natasha's body as she was her own, it was a clear sign of how comfortable and content the redhead was. Now and then she glanced back at her lover, eyes filled with warmth and laughter. Maria couldn't take her eyes off her graceful form, and frankly didn't care.

After each bar and club had been assessed by Natasha's critical eye she paused and pursed her lips, then with a grin and squeeze of Maria's hand lead her down onto the beach. There the sounds of the crowds were muffled, the lights dimmed and the music quiet but clear.

 

_I wanna dance by the water 'neath the Mexican sky_

_Drink some margaritas by a string of blue lights_

_Listen to the Mariarchi play at midnight_

 

Maria pulled her in close, spinning her under one arm, and rested her hands on Natasha's hips. The smaller woman slid her arms up to rest on her shoulders, fingers of one hand curling in dark hair pulling her forehead down to rest breifly against her own. Maria could dance – she had timing and an awareness of her own body – but Natasha was breathtaking. Even simple steps to distant music on a beach at night looked like magic to Maria. She held the other woman's gaze, dark and loving. This was what made it all worth while.

 

_Are you with me? Are you with me..._

 

 


	2. It's been a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: See You Again - Wiz Khalifa ft Charlie Puth

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 

Natasha moved along the dimly lit corridor on autopilot, numb inside and out. It was the work of seconds and muscle memory to let herself into the room at the end. Once inside she paused, blinking as if surprised to find herself here. She shouldn't be really. So many times she had come here. This room had been something of a sanctuary to her but now it's very familiarity was jarring, wrong.

Walking around slowly she let her fingertips trail over the desk, noting how little had changed. A few files were missing, that was all. It was as if Fury, the only person with clearance to see the work done here, couldn't face taking away any more. Couldn't face clearing her away. The coffee mug still sat next to the computer, a blazer was thrown with apparent carelessness over the arm of a chair. Absently Natasha straightened it. Wouldn't want it to wrinkle. Maria had always hated that blazer, saying it was too tight over her shoulders. Natasha's lips twitched at the memory of her wriggling uncomfortably in it, scowling almost petulantly as she fussed.

She would have worn it today. She should have been there, standing at Natasha's side as they honoured the fallen. She should have been there. Instead when Natasha had leant back unconsciously there was no steadying hand at the small of her back, no comforting presence to calm her. No support from the person she needed most, this day of all days. She was left swaying and off balance. Alone.

She moved to the window, resting her forehead against the cold glass and staring out through her reflection at the uncaring city beyond. Her vision blurred, making the reflection of the room in the window appear to be real and the lights of DC shimmer in the background like ghosts. The shadows fell so that she was sure that she could see a figure, standing by the desk. Natasha pressed her hand to the unyielding glass as if it would be possible to pass through to the other side.

Movement caught her eye and she turned quickly. Nothing. Another splash of rain followed the first, distorting the world in the window and erasing the figure. She clenched her fists, nails biting into the palms of her hands and let out a juddering breath. She was shaking, unable to stop, unable to care.

With a hoarse cry the Widow sank to her knees, curling up against the pain of her loss.

 

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_


	3. Bad Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bad Girls - MKTO

_Late night, she on fire_

_Calling me from numbers I don't recognize_

_Wonderin' if there's somebody else in the room_

_She say that I'm crazy, nah baby it's you_

_Shows up, to fill her cup_

_I know all she wants is just to get my love_

_I wish we could be just like Johnny and June_

_She cut out my heart and left me in the room_

 

_And I know I, I should quit her_

_And I'd do it if I could_

_She a hot mess, but I confess_

_Damn, she got me good_

 

 

Maria's phone buzzed again – Unknown number. She sighed. She knew exactly who this was, and was well aware that they would not stop ringing until she did as they wished.

Half an hour later she walked in to a party downtown, eyes immediately drawn to Natasha dancing flirtatiously in the centre of the room.

 

They had talked about this: it seemed like there was a specific alcohol to music to need for contact ratio that made Natasha call Maria. Repeatedly. Well, she says they talked about it – she mentioned it and Natasha had shrugged and said that no one was making her show up every time. Maria would have gotten annoyed at her apparent carelessness if she hadn't caught the faintest of blushes on the spy's face.

She didn't need to go, that much was true at least. Natasha would call from unknown or withheld numbers endlessly, but she could turn off her ringtone if she wanted to. But she didn't, and each time she would turn up at various venues and find Natasha, all cocky confidence and sultry seduction, usually surrounded by a crowd of people. There was no danger, Maria could in all good conscience ignore these calls.

But she wouldn't.

Not when she knew Natasha would come over, making her preference clear despite the posturing and preening of the men around her. Maria would have to work to stop herself showing signs of being possessive or protective, and this would delight Natasha even more, spurring her to greater efforts.

Not when the redhead would pull her on to whatever dance floor was available, because _god_ , Natasha Romanoff plus music was Maria's kryptonite.

Not when she would end up in a corner with Natasha's hands buried in her hair and Natasha's tongue in her mouth and Natasha's curves pressed firmly against her own.

Not when she would smooth her hands up muscular, trembling thighs, listening to the throaty gasps and quiet moans from the woman spread out on her bed.

Not when she would wake to red hair splayed over her chest, warm green eyes and a gorgeous smirk tinged with sheepishness.

 

This time, Natasha greeted her with a wide smile, all bright eyes and teasing hands. It was a salsa night and she was on fine form, brimming with life and laughter in a way that made Maria's breath catch in her chest. Half the eyes in the room were on her and she knew it, dancing for her audience and Maria and revelling in the attention she recieved from both.

The next morning she woke to find Natasha half on top of her, a leg and arm pinning her down with her head tucked under Maria's chin. This was new. The small assassin tended to get up early and leave promptly after one of these evenings, and they would return to their usual relationship of friendly respect when they saw each other at work. Apparently not today. Maria couldn't resist threading her fingers through silky hair, then trailing them down the other woman's sides. Natasha wriggled in protest, lifting her head to shoot her a mock glare and a pout. Maria grinned and leant in to kiss her, gently sucking on her lower lip. She felt the shift and barely had time to brace herself before Natasha was sitting fully on top of her, smiling wickedly.

“Good morning” she purred, bending over to kiss Maria again.

 

No. There was no way she was going to ignore these calls.

 

 

_Cause I love them bad girls doing bad things_

_Lookin' hot with an attitude_

_Love them bad girls like a bad dream_

_Shouldn't want them, but I do_

_Singing ooooo, ooooo_

_All the bad girls singing ooooo, ooooo_

_Yeah, all the bad girls singing_

_And I can't help it, no_

_Damn, it feels good when you're messin' with a bad girl_


	4. Misbehavin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Misbehavin' - Pentatonix

_A million miles away and I'm still thinking 'bout my baby_

_Ain't misbehavin', no, you don't need to worry_

_I'm having a good time, oh oh_

_And I've had one too many_

_But you're the only one on my mind_

 

Natasha took a glass of champagne from the proffered tray with a politely distant smile. Cocking a hip slightly to one side she feigned wide eyed fascination with the conversation taking place in front of her. The room was filled with over-confident, well-off people talking loudly over each other. She had attended hundreds of these events, and had reached the point where she could work perfectly effectively (carefully cataloguing each and every contact made by the Ambassadors youngest son in her mind) while morosely considering the combination of circumstances that had whisked her girlfriend away to a hidden SHIELD base. Ten frustration filled days ago. Throwing back the dregs of her drink she excused herself and headed to the bar. It was going to be a long evening, she might as well try to enjoy it as much as possible.

 

Two sickly sweet cocktails, three mildly disappointing canapés and four unwanted advances later she felt a surprising amount better. If there was an environment where Natalie Rushman was comfortable, it was turning down tipsy men in expensive suits. It was strangely satisfying. Plus, the music had started which dulled the need for conversation. She accepted a hand on to the dance floor, firmly squashing the small voice that wished she could take her partner to these events, like a normal person. She snorted to herself – if she was a normal person she wouldn't be here.

 

_Everyone around me is just kissin' on somebody_

_But I'm just dancing by myself around the lobby_

_I'm having a good time, oh oh_

_And I've had two too many_

_But I'm just doing this to pass the time_

 

It was with relief that she spotted her mark collapsed in a boneless heap on a sofa in the lobby some hours later. He had been drinking so heavily that she had been concerned he would need a trip to the ER, and she wasn't dressed for tailing him over the city. Now just to make sure none of his contacts showed a particular interest in each other and she was done for the night.

 

She was considering fighting her way back to the bar to find a good vodka when her clutch started to vibrate. Stepping out into the cool night air she answered her phone with a broad smile.

“Hey you”

“Hey. Hows the party?”

“Oh, the usual. Lots of alcohol and not enough food. Tanned men and toned women throwing themselves at me.”

She heard a low chuckle and the shifting of papers in the background. “You love it.”

“There are worse things to do for work” Natasha agreed, then added softly “I miss you.”

“I would hope so. I'll see you tonight.”

“You're coming home?”

“Yeah. So behave yourself and get back in one piece please.”

“Yes ma'am”

There was another laugh and the snap of a laptop closing. “Scoot Nat. Try and get in before 3am.”

Natasha perked up “Is there a reward?”

“Yeah, not being left on the couch.”

“Maria!” She was left staring at her phone as Maria hung up, the ghost of her laughter echoing in Natasha's ears.

 

3am. She could manage that. Definitely.

 

_A million miles away but I'm still thinking 'bout my baby_

_Ain't misbehavin', no, you don't need to worry_

 

_Oh but I know that I_

_Can be wild sometimes_

_Oh, but I never lie_

_'Cause I'm yours, you're mine_

_And I ain't misbehavin', no_

_I ain't misbehavin'_

_Told ya I ain't misbehavin', no_

_I ain't misbehavin'_

 

_I've had way too many_

_And you're the only one on my mind_


End file.
